Conventional computerized devices, such as personal computers, laptop computers, and the like utilize graphical user interface in applications, such as operating systems, and graphical editors (i.e., web page editors, document editors, etc.) that enable users to quickly provide input and create documents and/or projects using “What You See Is What You Get” (WYSIWYG) technology. In general, using a graphical user interface, a user operates an input device such as a mouse or keyboard to manipulate graphical objects on a computer display. The graphical objects are often represented as icons, and the user can operate an input device such as a mouse to move a mouse pointer onto an icon (i.e., graphically overlapping the icon) on the graphical user interface. By depressing a mouse button, the application (such as the operating system desktop) selects the icon, and if the user maintains the mouse button in a depressed state, the user can drag the icon across the graphical user interface. By releasing the mouse button, the icon is placed on the graphical user interface at the current position of the mouse pointer.
Using graphical user interface technology, users can create and update documents (i.e., web pages, brochures, etc) and/or projects by dragging and dropping text, text boxes, graphical elements, etc. into the document and/or project. Users can select the graphical elements (i.e., photographs, graphics, etc) used in the documents by selecting images from content providers. Content providers provide graphical elements (e.g., photographs, graphics, etc) for document developers to view and/or purchase from content provider web sites. Document developers are able to perform online searches by providing search criteria such as keywords, and then choose from the results to make a purchase. As an example, if a document developer is looking for pictures of cars, they can visit a content provider web site that sells graphical elements and can enter the search term “cars”. In response, the content provider web site searches a library of graphical elements (that may include more than one content provider web site) and can compile the results of the search. The document developer can then choose the appropriate graphical element(s) from the search results.